As the World Falls Down
by Agrajag
Summary: Clint hates Tony's camera phone but loves Labyrinth. So does Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

Clint watched the others as they watched the movie.

All of the team, bar Natasha who was out on a mission, had been gathered by Tony to watch movies. He mentioned something along the lines of:

'_Capsicle's gotta catch up on what he's missed'_.

So the lack of Natasha had left a lack of someone for Clint to sit with.

He was sitting on one of the corner sofas by himself. He liked the position as it gave him a vantage point to scan the whole room; it was a habit.

Tony and Steve sat on the middle sofa facing the T.V., the Captain's expression slack as he was engrossed in the film. Tony was eating popcorn and flipping through messages on his phone.

Thor sat on the floor in front of the T.V. like a child, thinking he had the best view. '_This Superman is very similar to me! He even adorns my red cape!_'

On the opposite side of the room from Clint, Bruce lay on the sofa, snoring lightly.

The film ended and, as always, Thor moved to put on another.

"Whoa there Goldilocks," groaned Tony, stretching his stiff arms, "no more movies, I think I may actually be suffering from muscular atrophy."

Thor gave him a confused/begging look.

"No more." Tony repeated.

Thor sighed and stood up, looking defeated.

Tony rolled his eyes. "JARVIS, can you patch through any film Thor wants to watch to the T.V. in his bedroom?" Thor's eyes lit up.

"Of course, sir." said the metallic voice.

"I must bid you all a good night." Thor muttered excitedly as he ran out of room.

Steve stood up and looked apprehensive. He shyly whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony sighed.

"And could you do the same for Captain Spandex?" he asked the A.I.

"I just did, sir." replied JARVIS with a hint of satisfaction.

Steve chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I guess I know what I'm doing for the next few weeks, well, goodnight everyone!" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, goodnight." added Tony as he left too.

Clint nodded to them both and Bruce snored away.

He looked over to Bruce to see how deep into sleep he was. He threw a piece of popcorn at him which hit him precisely on the nose. No reaction.

Clint moved over to the main sofa and lay down, grinning.

"JARVIS," he whispered, "I believe you know which movie I want to watch."

"The disc is already loading, sir."

"You're a little creepy JARVIS but I love you nonetheless."

"Thank you, sir."

Clint watched as an owl was flying around in a maze on the screen which revealed the logo "Labyrinth".

Clint smiled and snuggled into the cushions to get comfy. He hummed gently along to the voice of David Bowie.

-o-

About half way through the movie, Clint could feel his eye lids drooping. He allowed himself to rest his eyes.

"Hey." said a groggy voice in the corner.

Clint opened his eyes and looked up to see Bruce smiling at him sleepily, still lying down.

"Hey." said Clint dryly, about to turn the movie off.

"Oh, man, is this Labyrinth?" Bruce said sitting up.

"Uh, yeah." Clint blushed.

"I love this movie." remarked Bruce as he stood up, taking one of the cushions and moving towards Clint.

Clint got anxious and started to sit up.

"No, you don't have to move," Bruce whispered as he placed the cushion in front of the sofa and sat down in front of Clint's knees. "Turn the volume up a little."

Clint just looked at Bruce dumbfounded but turned the volume up anyway.

Bruce watched Labyrinth for a while as Clint stared at him.

The scientist's hair was mussed and his purple button down shirt was wrinkled as he had been sleeping. A lot of the top buttons of his shirt were undone during his sleep, but he didn't seem to notice.

This man was a good 10 years older than Clint but was unashamedly watching this kids movie like he actually was a kid.

"So how was Superman?" asked Bruce still watching the screen which snapped Clint out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, I think Thor enjoyed it." he replied. He told Bruce about Thor comparing he and Superman both being from different planets with super human powers and red capes.

"Well I suppose he has a point." chuckled Bruce.

There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"I didn't think this was your kind of movie, Barton." smirked Bruce.

"The same could be said for you, Banner." Clint retorted.

Bruce smiled and moved his cushion on the floor nearer to where Clint's head was and lay down.

Clint looked at him from above.

"Is it not uncomfortable lying on the floor?" he asked.

"Nah, not anymore, I've slept on worse." Bruce remarked.

Bruce wiggled so his back was flush against the bottom of the sofa.

They both were silent, watching the movie.

Near the end, Clint could hear the soft snoring coming from below his head.

He looked over the to see Bruce fast asleep again.

Clint laid his head back down and closed his eyes. There were only a few scenes left of the movie but he knew them back to front so he wasn't missing anything.

He could feel his conscious mind slipping away. He thought about going to his bed but that would require effort.

He was warm and comfortable just the way he was. Plus Banner's snoring was actually rather soothing.

-o-

Tony had a few hours of sleep before he was up again.

He was going to the lab to do science when he realised he had no one to show off to. He sighed and went to find Banner.

Tony knocked on Bruce's quarters and waited.

There was no answer.

"JARVIS, where's the green eyed monster?"

"Act three, scene three, lines 165-171 of William Shakespeare's 'Othello', sir."

"JARVIS, I am bereft of ribs from laughing so much," deadpanned Tony. "Doth thou knoweth where Banner is?"

"He's in the media room, sir."

"Thank you."

-o-

"So, I was like working on gamma rays and shit and then I realised no one was..." Tony started as he walked into the room.

Clint lay asleep on the middle sofa, while Bruce was lying on the floor flush against the sofa, snoring.

This isn't what made Tony stop.

Clint's arm hung over the side of the sofa, his hand inside the top of Bruce shirt against his chest. Clint and Bruce's breathing seemed to be synchronised.

"Oh, ho, ho, yes." Tony grinned, getting out his camera phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Click. Click. Beep._

Bruce's eyes shot open.

_Beep._

He heard the sound of the coffee machine coming from down the hall.

Bruce sat up to stretch but was met with some resistance against his chest. He looked down.

_Oh._

_That's someone's wrist, _he thought.

He followed the arm up to look at the owner of said arm.

Clint lay facing him, his mouth agape, breathing heavily. He was asleep.

Bruce looked back to his chest.

He lifted his hand and took a hold of Clint's wrist. He began to very slowly pulled Clint's hand out of his shirt.

The movement disturbed Clint's slumber and he moved his fingers a little.

Bruce shivered slightly as Clint's fingers grazed his chest.

Once he had successfully placed Clint's hand next to his face in the sofa, Bruce stood up and stretched his whole body.

_Beep._

Bruce followed the noise, leaving the media room and plodding down to the kitchen.

Thor was sitting in front of the coffee machine, looking at it curiously.

He tentatively lifted a finger and pressed a button.

_Beep._

"Damn you, machine!"

Bruce chuckled as he walked over and pressed a button.

_Beep. Beeeeep._

Black liquid began to pour into a cup placed under the nozzle.

"Ah, hah! Thank you Dr. Banner." boomed Thor, delighted.

Bruce smiled back.

"At least my PhD is being put to good use." He laughed.

Thor stared at him, confused.

"Uh," started Bruce, "it's the thing that makes me... Oh, never mind."

He walked over to the fridge to make himself some breakfast.

-o-

"Yo butt-head, get up." said Natasha before jabbing Clint in his side.

"Wherewhonowsaywhat" mumbled Clint as he scrambled around, eventually falling on the floor.

"Christ, you're meant to be one of SHIELD's top agents. God help us all." she deadpanned, smirking slightly.

He climbed back onto the sofa and sat down. Natasha sat next to him.

They both stared at the floor in companionable silence; Clint's eye lids half closed.

"So..." she began. "You and Bruce, huh?"

"Yeah." groaned Clint, not really listening.

"I mean, I knew you were gay but I never knew you had feelings for Banner."

"Yeah."

"Didn't believe it when Tony messaged me, but then I saw the photo."

"Yeah."

"I think he sent it to the rest of the team, too."

"Yeah."

Clint rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up a little. He played the last part of the conversation in his head. "... Wait, what did you say?"

Natasha sighed and shook her head, pulling out her phone.

She passed it over to Clint who looked at the picture on-screen.

Ten seconds later, Natasha was alone, with Clint having ran out of the room.

"Hey, give me my phone back!"

-o-

Clint was running through the corridor to the elevator.

"JARVIS, where's Tony?" he shouted.

"Master Stark is currently away visiting Miss Potts, sir." the computer replied calmly.

Clint stopped in his tracks and leaned against a wall.

"How long will he be?"

"Master Stark didn't specify a time, but I estimate he will arrive between 3 and 4 p.m., sir."

"And what time is it now?"

"11:32 a.m."

"God damn it!" Clint growled, kicking the wall.

"Hey," said a voice behind him. "Everything alright?"

Clint turned to see Bruce with his head poking out of the door to his quarters.

"Bruce!" Clint squealed. "That photo means nothing!"

Bruce frowned.

"What photo?" he asked.

"The photo..." Clint trailed off, mumbling to himself.

"Are you sure you're alright, Clint? You seem rather... disorientated." said Bruce, a quizzical look on his face.

"Have you not checked your phone?" Clint ignored his question.

"My phone? I don't have a phone; I got rid of it when Tony wouldn't stop messaging me."

Clint relaxed.

"Do you want to come in? I've got the water boiling."

Clint was going to refuse but remembered he had to wait 4 hours for Tony to come back.

Plus he wasn't too fond of meeting any of the others in the tower right now.

"Uh, sure." he replied.

Bruce smiled and walked back into his apartment, leaving his front door open.

Clint looked around and rushed in, closing the door quickly.

He stood at the front door for a few seconds before walking towards the lounge.

Bruce sat on one of the chairs surrounding a coffee table looking through his phone. On the coffee table sat a pot of tea with several cups stacked next to it.

Clint sat down and was enjoying the smell of the tea when his brain snapped him back to reality.

"... Bruce?"

"Yup?" he said, not looking up.

"Is that your phone?"

"Yup."

Clint didn't know what else to say.

Bruce's brows furrowed at the screen and then looked up.

"I lied, Clint. Sorry." Bruce admitted, with a tiny smirk on his face. "But what's this I see here..." he added.

He lifted the phone to show the image but Clint smacked the phone out of Bruce's hand.

"I'm sorry Bruce! I really didn't mean it, I swear!" Clint blurted out, his face turning scarlet.

"Clint, it's fine, I know." he said.

Clint's breathing became more rapid as he put his heads in his hands.

They were silent for a long while.

Bruce stared at Clint trying to work out why he was reacting this way.

But then he understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce sipped his tea slowly watching Clint.

Clint still sat with his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

Bruce was studying Clint's body language to make sure that his suspicions were correct.

"Clint," he whispered has he put down his tea. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Clint started, his voice muffled by his hands. "I don't know."

Bruce sighed and picked up his phone; he was too tired for this psychology nonsense.

-o-

Bruce Banner – 11:41 a.m.

_Hey Nat. :)_

Natasha Romanoff – 11:41 a.m.

_good morning dr. banner._

Bruce Banner – 11:42 a.m.

_Soooo... what's up? :P_

Natasha Romanoff – 11:42 a.m.

_okay banner, youve never messaged me before now, whats the deal?_

Bruce Banner – 11:42 a.m.

_Okay I'm just gonna cut right to the chase:  
Is Clint gay?_

Natasha Romanoff – 11:45 a.m.

_yes._

Bruce Banner – 11:45 a.m.

_Thought so._

Natasha Romanoff – 11:45 a.m.

_i didnt know you swung that way, banner._

Bruce Banner – 11:46 a.m.

_He's currently in my quarters freaking out about that picture.  
I guessed that it's because he doesn't want the team to know._

Natasha Romanoff – 11:46 a.m.

_i dont think so, doctor.  
hes always been open about it._

Bruce Banner – 11:47 a.m.

_Well then I have no idea why he's reacting this way._

Natasha Romanoff – 11:47 a.m.

_i think i do._

Bruce Banner – 11:48 a.m.

_?_

Natasha Romanoff – 11:48 a.m.

_you didnt deny that you swung that way._

Bruce Banner – 11:48 a.m.

_I don't see how that's relevant._

Natasha Romanoff – 11:49 a.m.

_then youre dumber than i thought._

**NATASHA ROMANOFF IS NOW OFFLINE**

-o-

Bruce sighed and put his phone down. He looked up to watch Clint pacing in front of the sofa.

Natasha's comments made Bruce think. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He stood up and started to walk towards Clint.

"I hope this is what she meant." said Bruce, closing in on Clint.

"What do you-" started Clint as Bruce wrapped his arms around his waist.

Clint gasped and tried to pull away but Bruce held him tight.

He could feel Bruce's breath on his lips and shivered.

Bruce chuckled.

"She was right."

He kissed the corner of Clint's mouth and grinned.

Clint just stared at him, dumfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sirs, but there is currently an emergency situation; please report to Master Stark's lab."

As Bruce's grip slackened, Clint slipped through and ran out the door.

Bruce sighed and followed.

-o-

When Bruce got to the lab two minutes later, he saw Clint standing next to Natasha who was staring at Tony.

"Right. You know the drill. HYRDA is attacking a base near the east coast, blah blah. Let's go." Tony explained as he left the room.

Steve sighed and explained the situation to the rest.

HYRDA were using several drills to enter an underground SHIELD facility.

"Why is Tony so ready for this mission? Usually he's the last person to do anything." remarked Natasha.

"It's his big Masquerade party thing tonight; he'll want to get this out of the way." replied Steve.

Natasha replied with a nod.

"Right let's go, there's a Quinjet on the roof." ordered Steve, walking towards the door.

-o-

Six hours later and Bruce sat down in the lounge area back in Stark tower.

He hardly did anything at all as the Hulk was deemed too dangerous for the tunnels' stability. He stayed in the Quinjet and gave the others directions through the facility.

The rest of the team had come out relatively unscathed apart from Natasha who had broken her nose. She was in the medi-bay which Bruce never knew Stark tower had.

"Right everyone," Tony began to shout as he ran through the corridor. "The ball's in 2 hours, start getting ready!"

In response, Bruce heard a groan from behind the sofa. He shifted himself and looked behind it.

Clint lay on the floor looking exhausted with his eyes closed.

Bruce sat down normally again and a thought entered his mind.

He smiled and left the room.

-o-

_How the hell do you even tie a bow-tie?_

Clint had been getting ready for half an hour and half of that was trying to put on his bow-tie.

He stood in his black boxers and white shirt while cursing under his breath.

_God damn it._

"JARVIS, could you ask-"

"Already have, sir."

"... you need to stop that."

"Of course, sir."

Natasha barged through the door, her hair a wet mess and ran towards Clint. She did his bow-tie as quickly as she could and ran out again.

He looked at the mirror and was impressed at how good the bow-tie looked.

He put on his dress pants and blazer and looked back at the mirror.

"Why, Mr. Barton, you could shoot my target any day of the week." he cooed to his refection.

He walked over to his dresser whilst grinning and picked up his things.

Wallet. Phone. Keys. Mask.

He put it on, slipping the leather band behind his head and walked back over in front of the mirror.

The purple-leather mask covered the top of his face leaving everything below the nose bare; both sides curved up to a point.

He wondered what the others' masks would look like.

_Tony would no doubt just wear his Iron Man mask just to show off. Steve's will be blue and sparkly and patriotic as hell. Thor's will be extravagant, obviously. Natasha's will cover her broken nose but make her look like Cat Woman. And Bruce's..._

The thought of Bruce made Clint close his eyes.

He never thought that Bruce would reciprocate his feelings, but he also never thought he'd want to reject the man too.

In Clint's profession he couldn't get too attached to anyone. He'd feel too vulnerable if he were to be involved with Bruce.

He sighed and opened his eyes again.

"Tony better appreciate this." he said as he walked to the door.

-o-

Two hours in and it's safe to say that Clint was feeling pretty good.

Sipping his eighth Jack'n'Coke and dancing with Natasha on the dance floor was the happiest he'd been in months.

The party was being held in the penthouse and it was going swimmingly. Tony was at the bar relishing the attention he was getting.

Steve was sitting at a table near the bar with a pretty lady. _The old devil._

Thor was dancing – rather embarrassingly – with Jane Foster, a woman he had met when he was previously on Earth. Clint had only met her once before and she was charming and hopelessly infatuated by Thor.

Clint had not seen Bruce once at the party but the thought of him crept up on Clint more as he drank. Despite this, Clint was happy.

The song that was playing finished and Clint's dance ended with a particular flourish. Natasha laughed until she was on the floor. She had been drinking generously too.

Clint helped her up whilst laughing and went over to a table with her.

She sat down and called over a waiter and ordered another drink for them both.

Clint downed his drink and told her that he was going out on the balcony for some air.

He slid open the door and walked out, the cool breeze brushing by his face. He closed the door and the ambient noise of the party ceased. All he could hear was the wind passing by and the noise of the people in the streets below.

He walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the railing.

He was feeling very light headed from all the booze and he smirked a little.

His eyes slid shut as he listened to the night. It relaxed him.

Somewhere in his mind he was vaguely aware that the door behind him opened and closed.

He honestly couldn't care, he felt on top of the world. He stood there for a few minutes more, just revelling in the glow of the alcohol and happiness.

Hands were placed on his hips; they slid around and joined at his abdomen. He felt a head being placed on his shoulder. He leaned in to the touch, bringing the body closer.

The head on his shoulder moved and he felt lips grazing his ear.

The lips whispered to him.

_There's such a fooled heart,  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart._

The lips began kissing his neck causing him to moan. Clint brought has hand up behind him and pulled the head closer. The lips continued.

_As the pain sweeps though,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Everything thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you..._

Clint turned around and looked into Bruce's eyes through his green-leathered mask.

"As the world falls down." they whispered in unison.

Their lips met and time seemed to stand still.

Clint really was on top of the world.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long wait!

But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this story.

The song was 'As the World Falls Down' by David Bowie from Labyrinth.

Please tell you what think by reviewing. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
